


The Sun

by 401651



Series: SA [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401651/pseuds/401651





	The Sun

He is dawn  
He makes the flowers bloom and the birds sing  
He is the time when everyone and everything awakes to a new day  
He is a new chance  
He is sunrise

He is midday  
He makes the world seem alive  
He is when children run outside, laugh and play  
He is fun  
He is midday

He is dusk  
For some, he makes the world slow and the day come to an end  
For some, he makes the world spin faster, and though the dark is ending, the night is only beginning  
He is the time when the world is awash with a brilliant golden light  
He is sunset

He is the source of all life in our incredibly large and hopelessly small world  
When he is gone, it feels wrong and as if there is something important missing  
We are happy when he is there  
We are sad when he isn’t, and eagerly await the next time we see him

He is sunrise; a new chance and a beginning

He is midday; full of light and laughter

He is sunset; glowing beautiful radiance

He is my first thought at sunrise  
Thethough of him occupies my mind at midday  
He reminds me of the radiance of sunset  
He is my last thought before I drift off to sleep

He is the sun

I like the sun


End file.
